Carbonitriding is a metallurgical surface modification technique that is used to increase the surface hardness of a metal component, thereby reducing the wear of the component during use. During the carbonitriding process, atoms of carbon and nitrogen diffuse interstitially into the metal, creating barriers to slip and increasing the hardness near the surface, typically in a layer that is 0.1 to 0.3 mm thick. Carbonitriding is usually carried out a temperature of 850-860° C.
Carbonitriding is normally used to improve the wear resistance of steel components comprising low or medium carbon steel, and not high carbon steel. Although steel components comprising high carbon steel are stronger, they have been found to be more susceptible to cracking in certain applications. Components may for example be used in typically dirty environments where lubricating oil is easily contaminated, such as in a gear box, and it is well known that the service life of components can decrease considerably under such conditions. Particles in the lubricant can namely get in between the various moving parts of a gear box, for example, and make indentations in their contact surfaces. Stress is concentrated around the edges of these indentations and the contact stress concentrations may eventually lead to fatigue cracking. Using components damaged in this way may also result in an increase in the noise generated by the components.
Austenitic nitrocarburizing is a surface hardening process in which nitrogen and carbon are supplied to the surface of a ferrous metal. It produces a thin, hard case consisting of a ceramic iron-nitrocarbide layer (compound layer) and an underlying diffusion zone where nitrogen and carbon are dissolved in the matrix. Austenitic nitrocarburizing is most commonly used on low-carbon, low-alloy steels.